blockcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Clans
Clans are a groups of people on Block City Wars who usually have a dress code or weapon requirement and battle with enemy clans. Threats to other players Clans will often group up together in one specific location such as Chinatown, Fire Station, Base etc. If they are in a location such as the ones mentioned and are staying put your best bet is to stay out of there limits. But if they are killing everyone in sight your best bet is to run because chances are they outnumber you have heavy armor and strong weapons. Clans may additionally attempt to guard a place off from other players. One method you may expect from this type of behavior is were the clan posts guards wherever they choose to hangout while the more important members sit inside while they chat, plan, etc. Joining a clan If you happen to find a clan in game and they’re willing to let you join they may have requirements such as a certain weapon, or armor and accessories and maybe skill level. One may be required to put the clans initials in their username. Or the clan may put you through a test or a series of tests to view if you are strong or worthy enough to join. Known clans ~ELITES- The strongest known clan on Block City Wars, possessing over 200 members. On ios devices it is lead by Elite Ant man351, Elite Swat#2, and Elite Heretic Hero. On android it is lead by Elite Ghost, and Elite C@p W@r. Stated by the Elite clan trailer, to join you must have a rail pistol and diamond armor both maxed out in addition to adding Elite next to your gamer tag. Hostile to the clans Aw, Waw, Nxs, Groove, and Block City Warriors. ~Aw- A clan containing many members lead by Aw9 Lucky. One of the strongest clans known to ios Block city Wars neutral to most clans except the Elites. The requirements for this clan is adding Aw and a unique number next to your gamer tag. ~Block City Warriors- A clan lead by Jac Sanchez, A. K. A. Jac The Ripper, with only five members known to the rest of the Block City Wars community, and many others who remain unidentified: Jac the Ripper, Skyblade065, ERA, Lord McCunt, and Nirvana Sandvich, who now goes by the name “Perpel Joos”. The motives of the Block City Warriors is to restrain unwanted players. The requirements to join are often changed by me, because when you have a group’s motives as apparently unwanted by the community as basic justice, you can’t trust everybody, and that stays true to the people who you know for sure are in my clan, and the clan member who may just be sitting right next to you without your realization. ~Jac Sanchez ~EXO- A clan formerly on IOS lead by EXO Deathblow, EXO RevanFox, EXO Scipio, and EXO Weapon Killa' X. Now on android lead by EXO Deathblow#2, EXO Sl@yerFox. and EXO God. Currently the strongest clan on android the clans motive is to eliminate all hostile clans and players and to become the ruling government of BCW, no matter the cost or approach. The honorary name of each leader of EXO is known as Deathblow. Each Deathblow must select one who is really strong as the Fox of EXO, the Fox is the co leader of the clan and the aide of Deathblow. The Fox is additionally the blade of EXO and the rook of war. Currently only two Deathblow's and two Foxes have been selected for EXO. The identity of the first Deathblow is either unknown or classified, the identity of the first Fox is Revan, the identity of the second Deathblow is Weapon Killa' X, and the identity of the second fox is Sl@yer. Once you join EXO you must add EXO next to your gamer tag. The requirements to join EXO are: to play on an android device (however, we will return to IOS devices soon) have either maxed diamond armor, or have maxed heavy armor, or have Exo skeleton T45 up 1. If you do not poses any of these armor types you may still join if you poses a gun dealing 435 power or up. Hostile to clans : Elites, (android elites only) NXS, RCS, Groove, ZCS, and Lords. Notes